headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Greta Hayes
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Young Justice: The Secret'' #1 | final appearance = | actor = }} Greta Hayes, also known as Secret, is a fictional ghost and a teen superhero character featured in comic books published by DC Comics. She is part of the mainstream DC Universe that existed following the 1985-1986 maxi-series ''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' up until 2011 before the company-wide continuity reboot that resulted in the "New 52" reality. The character first appeared in ''Young Justice: The Secret'' #1 in June, 1998. Wikipedia entry Secret first appeared in a one-shot comic, part of the Girlfrenzy fifth week event, by Todd Dezago and Todd Nauck called Young Justice: The Secret, in which Robin, Impulse, and Superboy helped her to escape from the DEO (Department of Extranormal Operations) agents who were holding her against her will. Secret was incorporeal, able to take on a variety of appearances, and is referred to as "the mist girl" or "the bottle girl" by the various agents who pursue her throughout the run of Young Justice. Eventually, her origin was revealed: Secret was once an ordinary girl named Greta, whose adoptive brother Billy killed her as part of his plan to become the supervillain Harm. Because of the manner of her death, Greta remained stuck on this plane of existence, a gateway between the living and the dead. Billy himself, after attacking the team, died when his own father shot him. Billy returned during the Day of Judgment storyline, as the entirety of Hell had been evacuated. He again battled the team, using the substance of Secret. Secret joined Young Justice along with Wonder Girl and Arrowette. She was often referred to as "Suzie" because her real name was unknown at the time. Secret became good friends with the two girls, and was often portrayed as shy. She nursed a crush on Robin throughout the series, and often defended his actions and followed his leadership without doubt. She also expressed jealousy of Spoiler, Robin's girlfriend, to the point where the pair of them had a full-out battle across Gotham City, that was stopped by the combined efforts of Red Tornado and Robin. In an alternate reality, Secret's powers had been taken on by Billy. Ironically, Billy fought for what he perceived as justice in this form. During the Sins of Youth storyline, a temporarily adult Secret, with the aid of Deadman, chased down Teekl, the feline familiar of the villain Klarion the Witch Boy. Surprising her age-altered friends, she caused Klarion to back down by threatening to kill Teekl. When undoing everything he had done, Klarion insisted that it was everyone or nothing. Secret didn't want to change back, but was persuaded by Robin, who promised to always be there for her. As predicted by the nearby hero Merry Pemberton, this would later cause many problems. Secret would even go so far as to physically threaten Spoiler. During the time when Hal Jordan tried to mentor Secret, she visited her father in jail. Under the mental influence of Billy, her father rejected her, leaving her more despondent than before. Secret eventually gave in to the darkness in her nature at the behest of Darkseid, whom she mistakenly called 'Doug Side'. During her time on Darkseid's planet of Apokolips, Billy, possessing her father, launched the body into one of the firepits, killing them both. Although Secret's mentor, Hal Jordan had offered to step in and save Greta, as well as the world, the current team adviser Snapper Carr rejected the offer, preferring that the kids use Secret's turning evil as a 'learning experience.' Tim was able to talk her down. In the last issue of Young Justice, a disgusted Darkseid stripped her of her powers, leaving her an ordinary, living girl, which was ironically just as she always wanted to be. She now attends the Elias School for Girls, along with Cassandra Sandsmark and Cissie King-Jones. DC Wiki The hero known as Secret was once an ordinary girl named Greta Hayes. She was murdered by her adoptive brother, Billy, who would later become the super-villain known as Harm. Because of the manner of her death, Greta remained stuck on this plane of existence, a gateway between the living and the dead. In her first appearance, Secret was being held against her will by the DEO. Robin, Impulse, and Superboy helped her to escape, and were able to convince her to join their crimefighting team, "Young Justice," at the same time as Wonder Girl and Arrowette. Being incorporeal, Secret is able to take on a variety of appearances, and is referred to as "the mist girl" or "the bottle girl" by the various agents who pursue her throughout her career. Her brother Billy, after attacking Young Justice, died when his own father shot him. Billy returned during the events of "Day of Judgment," when the entirety of Hell had been evacuated. He again battled the team, using the substance of Secret. Before her real name was known, Secret was often referred to as Suzie. Secret became good friends with the two girls, and was often portrayed as shy. For awhile she nursed a crush on Robin, and often defended his actions and followed his leadership unquestioningly. She also often expressed jealousy of Spoiler, Robin's girlfriend, to the point where the pair of them once had a full out battle across Gotham City, only stopped by the combined efforts of both Red Tornado and Robin. During the Sins of Youth event, a temporarily adult Secret, with the aid of Deadman, chased down Klarion the Witch Boy's cat familiar Teekl, as Klarion had been overtly threatening them. Surprising her age-altered friends, she caused Klarion to back down by threatening to kill Teekl. When undoing everything he had done, Klarion insisted that it was everyone or nothing. Secret didn't want to change back to a kid, but was persuaded to by Robin, who promised to always be there for her. As predicted by Merry Pemberton, this would later cause many problems. Secret would even go so far as to physically threaten Spoiler. At one point Hal Jordan, the Spectre, tried to mentor Secret. During this time, she visited her father in jail. Under the mental influence of "Billy," her father rejected her, leaving her more despondent than before. Secret eventually gave in to the darkness in her nature at the behest of Darkseid, whom she mistakenly referred to as "Doug Side." During her time on Apokolips, Billy possessing her father, launched the body into one of the firepits, killing them both. Although Hal Jordan offered to step in and save Greta, as well as the world, the current Young Justice team advisor, Snapper Carr, rejected the offer, preferring that the kids use Secret turning evil as a "learning experience." Robin was eventually able to talk her down by himself. Towards the end of Young Justice, a disgusted Darkseid stripped Greta of her powers, and left her an ordinary, living girl, which was, ironically, just what she had always wanted to be. Greta now attends the Elias School for Girls, with schoolmates Cassie Sandsmark (Wonder Girl) and Cissie King-Jones (the former Arrowette). Notes & Trivia * Secret and Secret (Greta Hayes) both redirect to this page. * See also External Links * * Secret at Wikipedia * * References Keywords Apokolips; Arrowette; Billy Hayes; D.E.O.; Darkseid; Day of Judgment; Deadman; Doctor Charles; Elias School for Girls; Ghost; Hal Jordan; Harm; Klarion; Lutwidge; Red Tornado; Robin; Sins of Youth; Spectre; Superboy; Wonder Girl; Young Justice ---- Category:Young Justice/Members